Divergent Drabbles
by Alohamora Fantasy
Summary: Herin contains 10 drabbles of roughly a hundred words for the entire Divergent Trilogy. Spoilers for all three books! Romance, action, thoughts of characters in missing scenes or afterwards.


**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I've been MIA, I had a lot going on! Things are finally starting to simmer down, though, and I've got a lot of ideas! Hopefully I'll be able to write more. For those of you reading Defy the Odds, I'll hopefully have a chapter up by this time or sooner next week!**

**So I put the pol up in my bio for which fandom i should write for next, and Divergent got the most! These really aren't the best, but i needed to get something down! So i put my songs on shuffle and wrote a drabble of about ****_roughly _****a hundred words. I haven't read Divergent in almost a year, so the details are a little sketchy! I apologize for any mistakes.**

1. "Over and Over Again" by Nelly (ft. Tim McGraw)  
><em>'Cause it's all in my head, I think about it over and over again<em>  
>Guilt plagues my mind, seeping into every moment of my life. Ever time my lids close, I see her running towards that room, death serum leaking out the doors. I see her bloody body prostrate on the ground, limp fingertips resting on a gun. I remember her beautiful gold hair, chopped short. Her brilliant blue eyes, glimmering with intelligence that I thought only I possessed. I was her brother, I was supposed to love and protect her. All I did was lie and betray; let her take my place. It should have been me, and now my mistake haunts me. Forever.<p>

2. "What is this Feeling?" from Wicked; A New Musical  
><em>Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsicle. My dear Father.<em>  
>I wrote the letter many times. All the things I wanted to say to my "caring" parents. Parents who lied to me about everything. It wasn't my fault they acted in such a dishonorable way! Or maybe I was the dishonorable one...<br>Everyone complained about their parents to their friends. That's just the way it was. But mostly they were exaggerating, being dramatic teenagers. I never said a word about my father. I could escape him for a little while at school, why mention him in a safe haven? Of course, he had ears everywhere; I would never step out of line. They never knew that they had it lucky. My "dear" father never ever cared.

3. "In Summer" from Frozen  
><em>Really? I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat?<em>  
>"Kiss me." She whispered, voice hoarse and thick with emotion. I wanted to so badly, I wanted to hold her and be close to her.<br>"Are you sure?" Her hands gripped mine tightly, then moved up to my bare back, tracing my tattoos.  
>"Yes." It was all I needed. I pulled her close, pressing my mouth firmly to her soft lips. She reciprocated, and it was amazing. My body tingled excitedly. She pulled away just the slightest, so our lips were barely touching. Her small hand caressed my neck and she said it in the most quiet, heated voice possible.<br>"Tobias." I slumped against her.  
>"I love you." Her head fell onto my collar bone, shock evident in her blue eyes. She kissed my collarbone.<br>"I love you too."

4. "The Wizard and I" from Wicked; A New Musical(skipping Morrible)  
><em>Did that really just happen? Have I actually understood?<em>  
>I'm Dauntless now. It's exhilarating, a breath of fresh air from Erudite life, books and computers and KNOWLEDGE KNOWLEDGE KNOWLEDGE. No freedom, no invigorating physical activity, no wild recklessness, no unity in faction. Erudite doesn't have any of this, and while they think they are above everybody, they are missing vital pieces. Dauntless life is just so much BETTER. I feel as if I can finally break through, no more being the uptight, knowledgeable, quiet Erudite kid. Just another blue splotch in the crowd. Here I can make a name for myself, here I can be unique, my own person. Yes, I'm still Will, but I am more of a person than I ever was. I'm not a shadow to follow in the footsteps of those before me. I can be different here.<p>

5. "Finale "Wicked"" from Wicked; A New Musical  
><em>No one mourns the wicked, now at last she's dead and gone<em>  
>Evelyn. Not a name that stands out to many; or at least it didn't before our lives were shattered, before the very structure of our lives was broken. To me, though, she was always a looming presence, either in mind or literally. I remember her tall figure bending to enveloping me in a hug after being locked in the closet for hours on end. When she died, I was devastated and my father became worse then ever; illogically, I became angry at her, for abandoning me.<p>

6. "Like We Never Loved Before" by Faith Hill and Tim McGraw  
><em>You never looked so good as you did last night underneath the city lights<em>  
>"Will..." My voice came out hoarse and needy, but I didn't care. We had snuck out into the city on a train, and were sitting in a secluded corner at the park by the Erudite compound. He wrapped his now muscular arms around me, and pressed moist lips to my cheek. I turned rapidly to meet him, my whole body twisting so I could face him. My lips crashed against his and our mouths were wide open, waiting for the other to make a move. Slowly his tongue flickered against my lip and up into my mouth. I opened my eyes, unaware they had even closed. I gazed at him even as the kiss lulled, becoming softer. The far off lights glinted off his dark hair, and I have never been so content in my life.<p>

7. "For Good" from Wicked; A New Musical  
><em>Unlimited. Just look at me, I'm limited.<em>  
>For one soaring moment, I was free. Free from factions, free from the judgement of others. Then it came crashing down around me, everything that every Divergent hadn't dared to hope(they were right). This place showed that we were nothing special, nothing more than a way to try and "heal" a world that didn't need this type of healing. This war ravaged place needed care and order to slowly seep back in. It did not need "perfect" genetics, forced upon the people. Now, now for us who had always lived this type of life, a life of factions and limited choices and freedoms, a life where Divergents were hunted in a place where there was no where to run; the world has tilted off of its axis , and whatever freedom I had thought I had was gone.<p>

8. "For the First Time in Forever" from Frozen  
><em>The window is open, so's that door! I didn't know they did that anymore!<em>  
>My eyes opened wide as I took in the Cavern for the first time. I wasn't used to this much... Camaraderie. This much light! Yes, most everyone from the other factions would find it dark; for me,though, this was beautiful. The huge glass roof let in lots of light, more than I was used to in our house. To me, this was so much brighter than what I was used to. Dark closets and shut curtains had been my life, and I had begun to believe that darkness and closed off places were normal for everyone. For the first time, the dark seemed bright to me, and I loved it.<p>

9. "For the First Time in Forever Reprise" from Frozen  
><em>You don't have to protect me, I'm not afraid!<em>  
>"I can do this!" She whispered at me, anger leaking into her voice. "I can take care of myself." I nodded my head, fully aware of that fact. Still, my concern overwhelmed me, and I didn't bother to keep it out of my voice as I gripped her slim arm tightly.<br>"I know you can. But I can't stop thinking about what could go wrong. I can't lose you." Her face softened.  
>"I don't want to lose you, either. But that's why we have to do this. Otherwise, everything WILL be lost."<br>I suppose it made sense, but I couldn't accept what she was going to do. A sudden, horrible thought entered my mind. I looked intensely into her eyes.  
>'WHATEVER you do, promise me something." Her blue eyes bored into mine, and she nodded for me to continue. "this is Caleb's job, not yours. Just protect him,don't go in there yourself." She looked at me,emotions I could not name swirling in her eyes.<br>"I promise." I kissed her gently, then let her go. She turned away, but then stopped and looked over her shoulder. She said fiercely,  
>"Remember, I'm not the one who needs protecting."<p>

10. "Frozen Heart" from Frozen  
><em>Born of cold, winter air and mountain rain combining!<em>  
>I am of the belief that everyone, even my closest Erudite confidents, are convinced that I am a cold, unfeeling monster. Convinced that I would use any means to achieve my goals. They would be correct.<br>But I wasn't always this way. Circumstance and childhood made me into who I am today.  
>Young love, at least that is what my foolish and naive brain thought it was. Some Erudite I was! That Prior never loved me, never even entertained the thought of a romantic relationship. So why had I?<br>It wasn't just that. Overbearing parents, determined to make me the best Erudite leader there ever was, and convinced the factions were the only way. At the time, I was rebellious, and thought that the factions just got in the way of love. Oh, how right they were. I so badly wish I had listened to them. Now, though, they would be proud of what I have done to preserve our way of life. But is anyone else?

**AN: So, I hoped you all like it! Drop a review if you have the time. Constructive criticism, requests, prompts, anything is appreciated! Oh, and Happy Holidays!**


End file.
